


Good Cop Bad Man

by Graduation_1



Category: RoboCop (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Good Cop Bad Cop, Intense, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graduation_1/pseuds/Graduation_1
Summary: She swore she would never be one of them girls.  The type would sleep with a married man. But life has a way of always messing up the best laid plans. She had no idea that being with a married man would totally transform her life so drastically until the lines between good and bad would become so blurred. Pre-Robocop. Alternate Universe. Alex is human.  Mature readers only.





	Good Cop Bad Man

**Chapter One____________________________**

 

 

She knew it was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. Just plain wrong. Having an affair with a married guy was never the plan. She used to watch all the cliched films about the girl who falls for the married guy who is almost always a babe. She was one of them girls that would shake her head at the screen and say to herself “That’ll never be me, I could never do that.” Now she was one of them girls. Now she was one of them girls that had fallen for a married guy, who had a family already. As much as she tried to justify it, it was wrong. It wasn’t always like this though. When she met him, she had no idea he was already spoken for. He had lied, lied to her for months. This should have been where she drew the line and ended things. But as much as she tried to stay away, she was completely head over heels for him.

 

It had just been one of those normal days in Detroit, she was nearing the end of her shift at the restaurant on the corner; when he walked in. She didn’t even notice him at first, she was mad busy as usual. She had two plates balancing in her hands, about a half dozen coffee starved mugs to fill and six orders to complete. She could feel her feet throbbing from being on her feet since 6am that morning without a break. Trying to balance school and work was becoming too much for her and she was thinking of packing in her job. Yes, Tony’s had been her saviour when she was a broke first year college student and she had come to think of Tony as a surrogate father, but fuck her life had been tough in his place.

 

She was in the middle of handing plates to Jenny to help with the rush when she heard her voice though the loud chatter of the café.

“ _Ho-ly shiit, did_ _you clock that hottie that just walked in Liv?”_ she whispered as she grabbed the plates.

She took notice of her enthusiasm and turned to see where she was talking at. That was the moment you saw him. It was like something out of an old romantic novel, the way he walked into the café that day;damn he was handsome. He walked in with such confidence and blind swagger that you immediately knew he had to be cop. Only cops walk like that. He wasn’t alone. A pretty decent looking African-American guy was just a few paces behind him and they both looked like cops. She felt her concentration break when she heard Tony bark out orders from the back kitchen. He must have heard too, because at that moment he looked up and straight at her.

She immediately looked down and turned to head back to the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her as she retreated. Her cheeks were burning when she came back out and poured some coffee for some of the regulars seated at the bar. The whole time she kept stealing glances at the handsome stranger. He appeared to be having breakfast with the other guy he had walked in with. Shit, that meant she had to go over and take their orders, fuck.

 

“ _I am thinking definitely cops, what you think_?” she heard Jen say as she walked past her with empty plates.

“ _Yeah, maybe,”_ she mumbled as she checked the change in the register.

“ _Oh, c’mon Liv, I seen you checking Mr. Blond hottie out over there as he walked in, you can’t hide nothing from me,”_ she smirked.

“ _Jesus, could you talk any louder? Half of the street will you_.”

“ _Would that be a bad thing if he did?”_ she said as she raised her eyebrow and made a kiss face. Olivia could feel her cheeks redden again and Jen laughed. “ _Seriously, just shut up and take their order_ ,” she said she began to walk back to the kitchen. Jen quickly stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

“ _Eh, no way mama. That’s yours. He is fine. Get on that. Get over there_ ” she said as she looked over her shoulder and looked at the guys. “ _Are you_ _fucking serious? Its your turn, I been out waiting them tables all morning, it’s your freakin turn,”_ she said as she felt her heart beat quicken at the prospect of having to talk to the handsome stranger.

“ _Nope, its on you. C’mon, its been almost a freakin year since you had any, let alone talked to a guy! Stop being a pussy and go over. Go now, quick before they leave.”_ She said as she grabbed the plates on the bar and walked back to the kitchen. Before she could protest further, Jen had disappeared and she left standing.

All of the other girls were busy, literally hands full. She had to go over. Fuck. Her hands were sweating before she even reached their booth. He looked up as she was approaching and she swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She cleared her throat and tried to steady herself.

“ _Morning guys, what can I get you?”_ she said as she pulled her pen and paper from her pocket.

“ _I’ll take the full breakfast, eggs over easy and some coffee,”_ the African-American guy said as he smiled at her and placed the menu back on the table.

“ _No problem; and you sir?”_ she asked as she met his eyes. He was scanning the menu and she waited. “ _Uh, I’ll have the same please thanks_.” He spoke as he closed the menu and looked at her. Her hands were shaking as she tried to write as fast as possible and get away from them before the ground swallowed her up.

She turned and began to walk away when she heard him call her. She swung around and saw that he had asked her a question but she hadn’t heard it.

“ _Sorry?_ ” she asked as she tried to hear him. She could see his lips moving; he was talking but she couldn’t hear anything. She could feel her heart beating a million miles a second, the room was beginning to blur and then suddenly everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Robocop era. No accident, no explosion. Alex is human and still a cop in Detroit. He is married to Clara. David his son is alive and part of the story. The story is following the plot of the film except Alex escapes the bomb attack unscathed. The story will follow Alex and my original female character Olivia as they meet and begin to form a relationship even through he is married. Will be short.


End file.
